


Beach Day

by Nievia



Series: Reaper76 Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (lots of 'em), Alcohol, Beach Day, Body Horror, Enemies, Kisses, Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reaper76 Week, Scars, Suggestive Themes, Swim suits, Talon - Freeform, Temporary Truce, Time off, Truce, Vacation, Vacation/Time Off, Water, but also lovers?, even high-functioning psychopaths need vacations, sand, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: “You afraid, Jack?” Reaper whispered, breath puffing against his cheek. Jack shivered at the familiar, pleasant closeness, mind reverting back to that of a lover rather than acknowledging the danger quite literally straddling him.For Reaper76 Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is sort of the "beach episode" of Reaper76 Week for me. I had to do it. I know it's a bit OOC but, oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyways! The prompt for today was "vacation/time off" so I just kind of ran with it.
> 
> <3 Thanks for reading! If you wanna leave a comment, feel free! I don't bite, though I may not reply (I typically don't, but just know that I appreciate and love all of you).

Talon rarely gave time off, but one of the perks of being a mercenary and not _technically_ a part of the organization was that Reaper could essentially do what he wanted. So, he decided to take a vacation. Coming back from the dead hadn’t been good for his skin (or the rest of his body, really) and being pale and washed out didn’t do wonders for what was left of his emotional state. The Reaper needed a beach day, and that’s how he found himself on privately owned sea and sand, lounging a patterned towel with a cold hurricane in his hands. He took a slow sip of the alcoholic drink and smacked his lips.

The sun warmed his cold skin and Reaper adjusted the sunglasses on his face, sighing and watching thick black smoke curl from between his lips. If he closed his eyes, it was almost as if he was back in LA. He was so close to being Gabriel again, feeling the heat of the sun, whole and warm under its gaze. He took another sip of his drink, but it tasted metallic and stiff now.

Reaper twitched at the sound of footsteps in the sand and cracked an eye open, smirking. “I see you found me, old man.”

The intruder only grunted, plopping in the sand next to the mercenary.

“Come to finish the job?” He asked, lazily rolling onto his stomach and propping his head on his hand.

“Please, we both know you’d just come back to haunt me,” the other man scoffed.

Reaper couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. He ran his thumb over the abandoned glass of alcohol, swiping away the condensation that appeared on the surface. “Funny. I was thinking the same about you, Jackie Boy.”

Jack rolled his eyes, and Gabe took a moment to admire his old lover. He had seen Jack out of his mask precious few times since Overwatch fell, and every time it struck him. His face was scarred almost beyond recognition, and there was a large slash going through one eye and ending on his chin just below his bottom lip. The explosion had practically melted his face but Reaper couldn’t help but think that the soldier _still_ looked good.

Reaper smiled, his sharp teeth flashing, mouth opening wider than should be natural. “What brings you to paradise?”

Jack didn’t meet his eyes, instead watching the waves lap at the shore, fiddling with the edge of sleeveless white shirt he wore. “Needed a vacation. Knew you’d be here.”

It was then that Reaper noticed Jack was wearing red and blue striped swim trunks. “Jackie _Boy!_ Are you fraternizing with the enemy?” Reaper teased, smoke coiled out of his mouth and wound its way around Jack’s form. The old soldier tensed when the mist solidified and all at once he was pushed onto his back and Reaper was on top of him. The wraith’s eyes were red, burning as hot as the sun behind him, black mist vented out of him and then back in as if the mist itself was breathing. His mouth opened, revealing a too-wide maw of teeth when he grinned. A hand, shadowy and clawed, gripped Jack’s throat as Reaper leaned close. The soldier, despite his instincts screaming at him to _run_ , to _fight_ , stayed limp and still.

“You afraid, Jack?” Reaper whispered, breath puffing against his cheek. Jack shivered at the familiar, pleasant closeness, mind reverting back to that of a lover rather than acknowledging the danger quite literally straddling him. Reaper must have felt it, because his grin fell and he leaned in closer. Their foreheads bumped, Reaper’s hand went from practically choking him to trailing across Jack’s jaw line.

Jack caught Reaper’s lips with his own, hands bracing on the other’s strong arms and to his surprise the mercenary kissed back, mist passing from the wraith’s mouth to his. But it felt _right_ being so close again. It felt just like old times. He pulled away, their lips inches apart. “Could never be afraid of you, Gabe,” he rasped.

Reaper’s eyes were wide and pretty, pupils blown out leaving only the thin ring of red irises. The cocky smile disappeared. 

Jack smirked, reaching up to cup Gabriel’s cheek. “Temporary truce?” He asked, well aware that a real truce would never go well between the two of them.

Gabriel laughed, curly black hair bouncing when he tipped his head back to gaze at Jack. “Only until our vacation is over, Jackie Boy.”

Their lips met again. Gabriel smiled. He had caught much more than a tan.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
